Power Rangers Turbo
This article refers to the series. For the movie, refer to 'Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie.'' ''Power Rangers Turbo'' (often abbreviated as '''PRT) was a television show based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Gekisou Sentai Carranger (translated as Racing Squadron Carranger) featuring the fifth generation of the Power Rangers. The series is the followup to Power Rangers Zeo and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which the former Zeo Rangers Tommy (Zeo V - Red), Adam (Zeo IV - Green), Tanya (Zeo II - Yellow), and Kat (Zeo I - Pink) are joined by Justin, the twelve-year-old new Blue Ranger (who replaces an injured Rocky), in the quest to stop Divatox, a barbaric but beautiful space pirate, from unleashing the evil of her demonic fiancé, Maligore, upon the universe. The power of the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo Zords are not strong enough to withstand this new evil, so Zordon and Alpha 5 assist the Rangers in creating the new Turbo Powers, which also give the Rangers new Turbo Zords. Synopsis After the defeat of Maligore, the older Turbo Rangers graduate from high school and resume their normal lives, but are attacked once again by a vengeful Divatox and her forces and an endless supply of detonators and monsters that threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. A new twist into the story involves Zordon and Alpha 5 returning to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, thereby relinquishing the mentorship of the Rangers to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris (who is suggested to be Divatox's long-lost twin sister) and the street-talking Alpha 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", a pivotal story arc which foretells the later events of Power Rangers: In Space. The four older Turbo Rangers are then retired from duty, "Passing the Torch" to four new Rangers - T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, while Justin remains as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The mysterious Phantom Ranger, whose identity is never revealed and whose powers originate from Eltar, arrives on Earth in the nick of time. Divatox's brother General Havoc arrives, bringing with him a new Space Base for his sister and a Metallasaurus Zord which steals the Turbo Megazord. The Phantom, who becomes Cassie's love interest, gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescuezords, and the Rangers later manage to retrieve the Turbo Zords as well. However, the end of the series brings tragedy and devastation as the Rescue Megazord is self-destructed on T.J.'s command in a failed attempt to destroy Goldgoyle, the Turbo Megazord is in turn destroyed by him and the Turbo Ram is rocketed into Goldgoyle's mouth, finally destroying him. Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which has fallen to evil forces (which later turn out to be Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil). Alone, the Rangers then find their Power Chamber under attack by Divatox's forces and are unable to prevent their base from being utterly destroyed, right before Divatox is summoned by a messenger from Dark Specter (who has captured Zordon) to leave the Earth for the Cimmerian Planet. The Rangers are left with no choice but to follow in hot pursuit in a NASADA space shuttle, sans Justin, who chooses to remain on Earth with his father. This leads directly into the sixth Power Rangers season, Power Rangers: In Space. Characters Rangers :Main article:Turbo Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Lerigot * Jason * Kimberly * Rocky * General Norquist Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Lt. Stone * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby Villains * Divatox * Elgar * Rygog * Piranhatrons/Putra Pods: Divatox's Foot Soldiers. * Maligore * Porto * Mama D * General Havoc * Chromites: General Havoc's Foot Soldiers. * Crash & the Creeps * Monsters in Power Rangers Turbo * Shadow Rangers Arsenal * Turbo Morpher: Morpher of the Turbo Rangers, activated by inserting and turning a special key. * Turbo Blaster: Standard Ranger sidearm. * Turbo Weapons: Assortment of personalized weapons used by Turbo Rangers. * Turbo Navigator: Handheld GPS that can be converted into a blaster. * Turbo Sword: Standard Ranger weapon. * Senturion Synergizer: Standard blaster/sword/com. device of the Blue Senturion. * Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): Combination of Turbo Weapons, forms a racecar and blaster. * Turbine Laser: Weapon that can move by itself and be mounted on Storm Blaster. * Turbo Carts: Go carts equipped with lasers for Ranger use. * Senturion Cycle: Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. * Lightning Cruiser/Storm Blaster: Pair of sentient cars used by Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. Zords Evil Zords ** Metallosaurus (General Havoc) ** Terrorzord (Elgar) ** Divazords *** Eaglezord (Divatox) *** Catzord (Rygog) *** Sharkzord (Elgar) Episodes Notes *It was the only Power Ranger series to feature a child who could morph into a Ranger, though the concept of a child being a Ranger occurred twice in the Super Sentai franchise. Kou (Tommy's White Ranger counterpart) from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Riki (Trey/Jason's Gold Ranger counterpart) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger *This is the first season to be themed after automobiles, followed by RPM. *This is the first season where an actor playing the villain is included in the opening credits. *Like some recent Power Rangers seasons, Turbo roughly had most episodes whose titles were humorous and comedic puns to popular culture (examples: the two-parter "Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers" as a reference to the 1989 Disney film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids ''and "Clash Of The Megazords" as a reference to MGM's 1981 fantasy adventure film ''Clash of the Titans. *This is the first season to use a cold open, it was followed by In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Samurai. *Power Rangers Turbo is currently the only season where the Rangers are defeated at the end of the show. The Power Ranger teams in all other seasons come out victorious, though this leads to the events of the Space season. See Also * Gekisou Sentai Carranger - Super Sentai counterpart * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - The movie that served as the opening for the Turbo storyline. References * Power Rangers | Teams | Turbo de: Turbo fr: Turbo Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese